reflections_and_connectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibliography
Here you will find a list of everything that has informed this body of work. = Aarons, M., & Gittens, T. (1999) The Handbook of Autism. London: Routledge. = = Antaki, C. (2008) Discourse analysis and conversation analysis. In: Alasuutari, P., Bickman, L. & Brannan, J. (Eds''.) The SAGE handbook of social research methods''. London: Sage, pp. 431–446. = = Asha.org. (2016) Autism - Autism Spectrum Disorders. online Available at: http://www.asha.org/public/speech/disorders/Autism/#six 20.04.17. = = Astington, J. (1994) The child’s discovery of the mind. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. = = Attwood, H. (2016a) How is autistic language use represented in public discourse? Unpublished manuscript. = = Attwood, H. (2016b) “What’s the first step?” Understanding understanding in order to understand. Unpublished manuscript. = = Attwood, H. & Merrison, A. J. (2017) “Okay, what comes after that?” Investigating ‘nth-position (subsequent) action’ in workplace talk from socio-pragmatic and conversation analytic perspectives (because 1 + 1 > 2). iMean5 Language and Change, UWE Bristol Exhibition and Conference Centre, 6–8 April 2017. = = Attwood, H. & Merrison, A. J. (forthcoming) Cultivating camaraderie in the workplace: analysing the relational work at work at work when managers manage rapport. Journal of Politeness Research Special Edition. = = Auer, Peter and Li Wei (2007) Introduction: Multilingualism as a problem? Monolingualism as a problem. Auer, Peter, Li Wei, (Ed.) Handbook of Multilingualism and Multilingual Communication, Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, pp. 1–12. = = Autism.org.uk. (2016) The National Autistic Society. online Available at: http://www.autism.org.uk 20.04.17. = = Autism.org.uk. (2017) What is autism? – NAS. online Available at: http://www.autism.org.uk/about/what-is.aspx 20.04.17. = = Autism-memorial.livejournal.com. (2017) Autism Memorial. online Available at: http://autism-memorial.livejournal.com 4 May 2017. = = Baron-Cohen, S. (1995) Mindblindness: an essay on autism and theory of mind. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. = = Baron-Cohen, S. (2000) Autism and “theory of mind”. In: Hartley, J & Branthwaite, A. (Eds.) The Applied Psychologist (2nd ed.) Open University Press: Buckingham, pp. 180–194. = = Baron-Cohen, S., Leslie, A. & Frith, U. (1985) Does the autistic child have a “theory of mind”? Cognition, Vol. 21, pp. 37–46. = = Belkadi, A. (2006) Language impairments in autism: evidence against mind-blindness. SOAS Working Papers in Linguistics, Vol. 14, pp. 3–13. = = Bernstein, B. (1964) Elaborated and restricted codes: Their social origins and some consequences. American anthropologist, Vol. 66(2), pp. 55–69. = = Bialystok, E. (2001) Bilingualism in development: Language, literacy, and cognition. Cambridge University Press. = = Bialystok, E. (1999) Cognitive complexity and attentional control in the bilingual mind. Child development, Vol. 70(3), pp. 636–644. = = Bishop, D. (1989) Autism, Asperger's syndrome and semantic-pragmatic disorder: Where are the boundaries? ''British Journal of Disorders of Communication. Department of Psychology, University of Manchester Vol. 24, pp. 107–121 = = Block, D. (2006) Identity in applied linguistics. ''The sociolinguistics of identity, pp. 34–49. = = Bolden, G.B. (2009) Implementing incipient actions: The discourse marker ‘so’ in English conversation. Journal of Pragmatics, Vol. 41(5), pp. 974–998. = = Boyd, M. and Rubin, D. (2006) How contingent questioning promotes extended student talk: A function of display questions. Journal of Literacy Research, Vol. 38(2), pp. 141–169. = = Brennan, E. & Hulteen, E. A. (1993) Interaction and feedback in a spoken language system: a theoretical framework. Knowledge-Based Systems, Vol. 8. pp. 143–151. = = Brennan, S. & Williams, M. (1995) The feeling of another’s knowing: Prosody and filled pauses as cues to listeners about the metacognitive of speakers. Journal of Memory and Language Vol. 34. pp. 383–398. = = Brown, P. & Levinson, S. (1987 1978) Politeness: some universals in language usage. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. = = Bucholtz, M. and Hall, K. (2004a) ‘Language and Identity’, in Duranti, A. (Ed.) A Companion to Linguistic Anthropology. Malden, MA: Blackwell. pp. 369–94. = = Bucholtz, M. and Hall, K. (2004b) Theorizing Identity in Language and Sexuality Research. Language in Society, Vol. 33(4) pp. 501–47. = = Cavallaro, F., & Chin, N. (2009) World Englishes, Vol. 28(2), pp. 143–159. = = Chevallier, C., Kohls, G., Troiani, V., Brodkin, E. S. & Schultz, R. T. (2012) The social motivation theory of autism. Trends in cognitive sciences, Vol. 16 (4), pp. 231–239. = = Clark, H. H & Marshall, C. (1981) Definite reference and mutual knowledge. In Joshi, A. K., Webber, B. L. & Sag I. A. (Eds.) Elements of Discourse Understanding. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 10–63. = = Clark, H. H. (1985) Language use and language users. In Lindzey, G. & Aronson, E. (Eds.), Handbook of social psychology (3rd ed.) New York: Harper and Row, pp. 179–231 = = Clark, H. H. (1992) Arenas of Language Use. Chicago: University of Chicago Press = = Clark, H. H. & Brennan, S. A. (1991) Grounding in communication. In Resnick, L. B., Levine, J. M. & Teasley, S. D. (Eds.) Perspectives on socially shared cognition. Washington: APA Books, pp. 222–233. = = Clark, H. H. & Lucy, P. (1975) Understanding what is meant from what is said: A study in conversationally conveyed requests. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, Vol. 14. 56–72. = = Clark, H. H. & Schaefer, E. F. (1989) Contributing to discourse. Cognitive Science, Vol. 13(2) pp. 259–294. = = Clark, H. H. & Wilkes-Gibbs, D. (1986) Referring as a collaborative process. Cognition, Vol. 22. pp. 1–39. = = Clark, H. H., & Carlson, T. B. (1981) Context for comprehension. In Long, J. & Baddeley, A. (Eds.), Attention and performance IX. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, pp. 313–330. = = Clark, H. H., Schreuder, R. & Buttrick, S. (1983) Common ground and the understanding of demonstrative reference. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, Vol. 22. pp. 245–258. = = Crawford, J. (1991) Bilingual education: History, politics, theory, and practice (2nd ed.) Los Angeles, CA: Bilingual Educational Services, Inc. = = Creese, Angela et al (2007) Investigating multilingualism in complementary schools in four communities: Full Research Report ESRC End of Award Report. Swindon: ESRC. = = Dale, R. (1989) Cooking up referring expressions. Proc. 27th Annual Meeting of the Association for Computational Linguistics. Vancouver, pp. 68–75. = = Dobbinson, S., Perkins, M. R. & Boucher, J. (1998) Structural patterns in conversations with a woman who has autism. Journal of Communication Disorders. Vol. 31(2) pp. 113–134. = = Duszak, A. (2002) Us and Others: Social Identities across Languages, Discourses and Cultures. Amsterdam and Philadelphia: John Benjamins. = = Eelen, G. (2001) A critique of politeness theories. Manchester: St. Jerome Publishing. = = Fairhurst, G. (2007) Discursive leadership: a communication alternative to leadership psychology. Management Communication Quarterly, Vol. 21(4), London: Sage. pp. 510–521. = = Fenson, L., Dale, P., Reznick, J., Bates, E., Thal, D., & Pethick, S. (1994) Variability in early communicative development. Monographs of the Society for Research in Child Development, Vol. 59(5) pp. 1–185. = = Ford, C., & Thompson, S. (1996) Interactional units in conversation: Syntactic, intonational and pragmatic resources for the management of turns. In Ochs, E. Schegloff, E.A., & Thompson, S. (Eds.) Interaction and grammar. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. pp. 134–184. = = Ford, J. (2006) Discourses of leadership: gender, identity and contradiction in UK public sector organisation. Leadership Vol. 2(1) pp. 77–99. = = Giles, H., and Smith, P. (1979) Accommodation Theory: Optimal Levels of Convergence. In Giles, H., and St. Clair, R. (eds.) Language and Social Psychology. Baltimore: Basil Blackwell, pp. 1–68 = = Goffman, E. (1963) Stigma: Notes on the management of spoiled identity = = Goffman, E. (1967 1955) On Face Work. Goffman, E. and Best, J. (Eds.) Interaction Ritual: Essays on Face-to-Face Behavior. ''New Brunswick; London. Transaction Publishers, pp. 5–46. = = Goffman, E. (1971) Relations in public: Microstudies of the public order. New York: Harper and Row. = = Goffman, E. (1981) Forms of talk. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press. = = Goffman, E. (1987 1976) Gender Advertisements. New York: First Harper Torchbooks. = = Grice, H. P. (1975) Logic and conversation. In Cole, P. & Morgan, J. (Eds.) ''Syntax and Semantics. Vol. 3. New York: Academic Press. pp. 41–58. = = Happé, F. G. (1993) Communicative competence and theory of mind in autism: A test of relevance theory. Cognition, Vol. 48(2), pp. 101–119. = = Haugh, M., & Bousfield, D. (2012) Mock impoliteness, jocular mockery and jocular abuse in Australian and British English. In Journal of Pragmatics. Vol. 44(9) pp. 1099–1114. = = Heritage, J., (1985 1984) A change of state token and aspects of its sequential placement. In Atkinson, J. M. (Ed.) Structures of Social Action: Studies in conversation analysis, Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, Vol. 13, pp. 299–345. = = Heritage, J., & Raymond, G., (2005) The terms of agreement: Indexing epistemic authority and subordination in talk-in-interaction. Social Psychology Quarterly Online, Vol. 68(1) pp. 15–38. = = Hill, E. L. (2004) Evaluating the theory of executive dysfunction in autism. Developmental review, Vol. 24(2), pp. 189–233. = = Hirst, G., McRoy, S., Heeman, P., Edmonds, P. & Horton, D. (1994) Repairing conversational misunderstandings and non-understandings. Speech Communication.'' Vol. 15(3–4) pp. 213–229. = = Holmes, J., Marra, M., & Vine, B. (2011) Leadership, discourse, and ethnicity. Oxford: Oxford University Press. pp. 83–106. = = Hutchby, I. & Wooffitt, R. (1999) Conversation Analysis: Principles, Practices and Applications. Cambridge, UK: Polity Press. = = Identity-First Autistic. (2017) ''Identity-First Autistic. online Available at: https://www.identityfirstautistic.org/important 4 May 2017. = = Jackendoff, R. (2002) Foundations of Language: Brain, Meaning, Grammar, Evolution. Oxford: Oxford University Press. = = Jefferson, G. (1979) A technique for inviting laughter and its subsequent acceptance/declination. In Psathas, G. (Ed.) Everyday language: Studies in ethnomethodology. New York, NY: Irvington Publishers, pp. 79–96. = = Jefferson, G. (1984) On the organisation of laughter in talk about troubles. In Atkinson, J. & Heritage, J. (Eds.) Structures of social action: Studies in conversation analysis. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, pp. 346–369. = = Jefferson, G. (1989) Preliminary notes on a possible metric which provides for a ‘standard maximum’ silence of approximately one second in conversation. In D. Roger & P. Bull (Eds.) Conversation: an interdisciplinary perspective. pp. 166–196. = = Jefferson, G., (2006 1974) Error correction as an interactional resource. In Drew, P. & Heritage, J. (Eds.) Conversation Analysis, Vol. 1. London: Sage, pp. 165–185. = = Jefferson, G., Sacks, H., Schegloff, E. (1977) Preliminary notes on the sequential organisation of laughter. Pragmatics Microfiche. ''Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University, Department of Linguistics. = = Jefferson, G., Schegloff, E.A., & Sacks, H. (1977) The preference for self-correction in the organization of repair in conversation. ''Language. Vol. 53(2) pp. 361–82. = = Jefferson, Gail (1984) Notes on some orderlinesses of overlap onset. In D'Urso, V. and Leonardi, P. (Eds.) Discourse analysis and natural rhetoric. pp. 11–38. = = Jefferson, Gail (2004) Glossary of transcript symbols with an Introduction. In G. H. Lerner (Ed.) Conversation analysis: studies from the first generation. Philadelphia: John Benjamins Publishing Company. pp. 13–23. = = Jehn, K. A., & Shah, P. P. (1997) Interpersonal relationships and task performance: An examination of mediating processes in friendship and acquaintance groups. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology. Vol. 72(4) pp. 775–790. = = Jolliffe, T. (1992) Autism: A Personal Account (The National Autism Society, 1992) Reprinted article from Communication. http://www.oneworld.org/autism_uk/publica.html = = Jordan, C. & Caldwell-Harris, C. (2012) Intellectual and developmental disabilities, Vol. 50(5) pp. 391–402. = = Lerner, G. (1993) Collectivities in action: establishing the relevance of conjoined participation in conversation. Text: Interdisciplinary Journal for the Study of Discourse. Vol 13(2) pp. 213–245. = = Lerner, G. (2003) Selecting next speaker: The context-sensitive operation of a context-free organization. In Language in Society. Vol. 32(2) pp. 177–201. = = Lerner, G. H. (2004) Collaborative Turn Sequences. In Lerner, G. H. (Ed.) Conversation Analysis: Studies from the First Generation. Amsterdam: John Benjamins. pp. 225–256. = = Levinson, Stephen C. (1983) Pragmatics. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University. = = Lewis, D. (1969) Convention: A Philosophical Study. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. = = Locher, M. & Watts, R. (2005) Politeness theory and relational work. In Journal of Politeness Research. Vol. 1(1) pp. 9–33. = = Locher, M. & Watts, R. (2008) Relational work and impoliteness: negotiating norms of linguistic behaviour. In Bousfield, D. & Locher, M. (Eds.) Impoliteness in language: studies on its interplay with power in theory and practice. Berlin: Mouton De Gruyter. pp. 77–99. = = McVeigh, T. (2017) Half of autistic adults 'abused by someone they trusted as a friend'. online the Guardian. Available at: https://www.theguardian.com/society/2014/jun/14/autistic-adults-abused-by-friends-survey 4 May 2017. = = Merrison, A. J. (2016) Week 3: Inducing Actions in Others (Getting Stuff Done): Socio-Pragmatics of Inter-Action. 3LL204 Language in Inter-Action. = = Merrison, Andrew John, Bloomer, Aileen, Griffiths, Patrick and Hall, Christopher J. (2014) Introducing language in use: a coursebook ''ed. Abingdon: Routledge. = = Milroy, J,. (2001) Language ideologies and the consequences of standardization. ''Journal of Sociolinguistics 5/4: pp. 530–55. = = Milroy, J. (1992) Language Variation and Change, Oxford: Blackwell. = = Milroy, J. (1999) The consequences of standardisation in descriptive linguistics. In Bex, T. and Watts, R. (eds.), Standard English: The widening debate, Routledge, London, pp. 16–39. = = Milroy, L. & Milroy, J. (1992) Social network and social class: Toward an integrated sociolinguistic model. In Language in Society. Vol. 21(1) Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 1–26. = = O’Connell, D. & Kowal, S. (1983) Pausology. In Sedelow, W. A. & Sedelow, S. Y. (Eds.) Computers in Language Research 2. De Gruyter & Co. Berlin: New York. = = Ochs, E. & Solomon, O. (2004) Discourse and autism. Discourse Studies, Vol. 6(2) Special Issue. = = Plaff, K., Gibbs, R., Johnson. M. (1997), Applied Psycholinguistics: Metaphor in using and understanding euphemism and dysphemism. 18 (1), pp. 59–83 = = Pomerantz, A. (1984) Pursuing a response. In Atkinson, J., & Heritage, J. (Eds.) Structures of social action: Studies in conversation analysis. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. pp. 152–164. = = Pomerantz, A., (1985 1984) Agreeing and disagreeing with assessments: Some features of preferred/dispreferred turn shapes. In Atkinson, J. M. & Heritage, J. (Eds.) Structures of social action: Studies in Conversation Analysis. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. (pp. 57–101) = = Radford, J. (2010) Practices of other-initiated repair in the classrooms of children with specific speech and language difficulties. Applied Linguistics. Vol. 31(1) pp. 25–44. = = Reiter, E. (1990) The computational complexity of avoiding conversational implicature. Proc. 28th Annual Meeting of the Association for Computational Linguistics. Pittsburgh, pp. 97–104. = = Ricciardelli, L., (1992) Bilingualism and cognitive development in relation to Threshold Theory. Journal of Psycholinguistic Research. Vol. 21, pp. 56–67. = = Sacks, H. (1995) Winter 1969. Sound shifts; showing understanding; dealing with ‘utterance completion;’ practical mysticism. In Lectures on Conversation. Vol. 2. Oxford: Wiley-Blackwell. pp. 137–149. = = Sacks, H., (1987 1973) On the preferences for agreement and contiguity in sequences in conversation. In Button, G. & Lee, J. R. (Eds.) Talk and Social Organisation, pp. 54–69. = = Sacks, H., Schegloff, E. A. & Jefferson, G. (1974) A simplest systematics for the organization of turn taking for conversation. Language, Vol. 50(4) pp. 696–735. = = Schegloff, E. (1994 1979) Identification and recognition in telephone conversation openings. In Psathas, G. (Ed.)'' Everyday language: Studies in ethnomethodology.'' New York, NY: Irvington Publishers. Vol. 35, pp. 23–78. = = Schegloff, E. (2004) Answering the phone. In Lerner, G. (Ed.) Conversation Analysis: Studies from the First Generation. Philadelphia, PA: John Benjamins North America. pp. 63–107. = = Schegloff, E. (2007 1968) Sequencing in conversational openings. In Chibnik, M. (Ed.) American Anthropologist Online. Vol. 70(6), pp. 1075–1095. = = Schegloff, E. (2007), Sequence organization in interaction: Volume 1: A primer in conversation analysis. Cambridge, Cambridge University Press. = = Schegloff, E. (2013) Ten Operations in Self-Initiated, Same-Turn Repair. In Hayashi, M., Raymond, G. & Sidnell, J. (Eds.) Conversational repair and human understanding. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 41–70. = = Schegloff, E. A. (1992) Repair After Next Turn: The Last Structurally Provided Defense of Intersubjectivity in Conversation. American Journal of Sociology. Vol. 97(5) pp. 1295–1345. = = Schegloff, E., A. (2013) Ten Operations in Self-Initiated, Same-Turn Repair. In Hayashi, M., Raymond, G. & Sidnell, J. (Eds.) Conversational repair and human understanding, U.K.: Cambridge University Press, pp. 41–70. = = Schegloff, E., Jefferson G., and Sacks, H. (1977) The Preference for Self-Correction in the Organisation of Repair in Conversation. Language. Vol. 53(2) pp. 361–382. = = Schegloff, E., Jefferson, G. & Sacks, H., (2006 1974) A simplest systematics for the organization of turn-taking for conversation. In Drew, P., and Heritage, J. (Eds.) Conversation Analysis, Vol. 1. London: Sage, pp. 1–48. = = Schegloff, E., Jefferson, G. & Sacks, H., (2006 1977) The preference for self correction in the organisation of repair in conversation. In Drew, P., and Heritage, J. (eds.) Conversation Analysis, Vol. 1. London: Sage, pp. 110–138. = = Schnurr, S. & Zayts, O. (2011) Be(com)ing a leader: a case study of co-constructing professional identities at work. In Angouri, J & Marra, M. (Eds.) Constructing identities at work. Basingstoke, U.K.: Palgrave Macmillan Ltd. pp. 40–60. = = Searle, J.R. (1985) Expression and meaning: Studies in the theory of speech acts. Cambridge University Press. = = Sidnell, J. (2010) Conversation Analysis: An introduction. Wiley-Blackwell Publishing. = = Smith, V. & Clark, H. H. (1993) On the course of answering questions. Journal of Memory and Language Vol. 32. pp. 25–38. = = Solomon, O. (2010) Sense and the Senses: Anthropology and the Study of Autism. Annual Review of Anthropology, Vol. 39(39) pp. 241–259. = = Spencer-Oatey, H. (2000) Culturally speaking: culture, communication and politeness theory. London; New York: Continuum. = = Stenström, A. (1984) Questions and responses in English conversation. In Schaar, C. & Svartvik, J. (Eds.) Lund studies in English. Malmö: Liber Förlag. = = Stokols, D. & Shumaker, S. A. (1981) People in places: A transactional view of settings. In Harvey, J. H. (Ed.) Cognition social behaviour and the environment. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Assoc, pp. 441–488. = = Tager-Flusberg, H. (2004) Do Autism and Specific Language Impairment Represent Overlapping Language Disorders? In Rice M. L. & Warren S. F. Developmental Language Disorder''s. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Publishers: London, pp. 31–52. = = Tannen, D. (2007) Talking Voices: Repetition, Dialogue, and Imagery in Conversational Discourse (2nd ed.) Cambridge England; New York: Cambridge University Press. = = Turner, G. & Merrison A. J. (2016) Doing ‘Understanding’ in Dialogue Interpreting. ''Interpreting.'' Vol. 18(2), pp. 137–171. = = van der Lely, K.J., & Ullman, M.T. (2001) Past tense morphology in specifically language impaired and normally developing children. Language and Cognitive Processes, Vol. 16, pp. 177–217. = = Volden, J. (2004) Conversational repair in speakers with autism spectrum disorder. ''International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders. Vol. 39(2) pp. 171–189. = = Watts, R. (1999) The social construction of standard English: grammar writers as a ‘discourse community’. In T. Bex and R.J. Watts (eds.), Standard English: The widening debate, Routledge, London, pp. 40–68. = = Wiklund, M. (2016) Interactional challenges in conversations with autistic preadolescents: The role of prosody and non-verbal communication in other-initiated repairs. Journal of Pragmatics, Vol. 94, pp. 76–97. = = World Health Organization. (1993) International classification of diseases: Diagnostic criteria for research (10th Ed.) Geneva, Switzerland. =